Express $0.9352$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.9352$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{5}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9352}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9352$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9352}{10000}$